Reuniones especiales
by Flan con atun - Loca Escritora
Summary: Chris quiere dinero , solo hay una manera de conseguirlo , las chicas ya han caído , ¿pero no habrá caído el? , ¿Me darán Flan con atún? , entra aquí y lo sabras Especial : One for the girls (1/10)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora****: ** Bueno este no es mi primer fic, solo que me hackearon la cuenta de Umiko Tetsuya, y empezaron a subir historias, bueno solo una, y borraron un fic. Pero bueno no me queda más, aquí va mi fic, disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Total drama series, no nos pertenecen, sino, el NoCo seria oficial

_**Fic patrocinado por el flan con atún, consuma más flan con atún, no escapes del flan con atún, tarde o temprano te encontrara.**_

* * *

**Reuniones especiales **

Ya habían pasado unos años después del reality, pues el conductor fue apresado por sus razones, las que ahora son más que obvias, torturar a veintidós jóvenes durante cuatro temporadas, no era muy lindo de su parte y mejor ni hablemos de la pobre isla Wawanakua que sufrió todo tipo de radioactividad por parte de McClean. Solo para tortura ajena.

A pesar de que cada uno haya firmando un documento , confirmando que podían hacerle todo tipo de torturas inimaginables , No había contado con los millones de padres enfurecidos por ver a sus hijos avergonzados , golpeados , entre otras pillas de McClean , Los padres hicieron todo lo inimaginable por amor a sus hijos y claro un poco de dinero no sobraría. Mas el pillo de McClean se salvaría gracias a su gran ''comportamiento'' por no decir fajo de billetes. Claro estaba que perdió mucha cantidad en salir, que ni el chef, ni Blaineley pudieran compensar.

Así que ahí se encontraba, como todo un chorlito frente a los rostros de sus antiguos concursantes. Muchos maduros, otros que ni habían cambiado, muchos socializaban con cualquiera, otros ni se hablaban. Pero todos, y cuando digo todos me refiero todos compartían el mismo rencor por Chris, algunos chismoseaban, otros solo miraban, y el resto, bueno el resto no importa, ya que solo andaban de relleno.

-Y bueno que tal los trata la vida chicos, Chris se atrevió a decir una palabra.

-Que te puede importar, parecían un coro de primaria cantando estrellita donde estas a su misma maestra, que en este caso parecía ser Chris, aunque otras miradas apuntaban a Blaineley.

Chris estaba nervioso, medio sudado, no sabía qué hacer, podía saludar a sus madres, o hasta tal vez aplaudirles en la cara pero mientras trataba de aguantarse las ganas de darle sus merecidas pataditas, el cerebro se le ilumino.

-¡Vamos chicos! , ¿¡Qué tal si hacemos fiesta en mi mansión!?

Y otra vez el corito empezó a cantar. ¿Qué tramas?

McClean trago saliva, lo habían descubierto más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Oh nada, ¡ustedes saben que son como mis hijos! , Alego con su siempre ''inocente'' sonrisa. Y obviamente como buen padre quiero consentirlos.

-Bueno porque no, una voz reconocida, grito, y los demás como si se tratara de monos la secundaron. ¡Si queremos fiesta! ¡Y pijamadas, y, y pizza! , cierto gordito grito con más fuerza lo último. ¡No queremos flan con atún! , la muy sensual autora grito más fuerte que todos juntos.

Chris solo se limito a llamar a su estudio, mientras los demás linchaban a la pobre autora por su petición.

Hay chicos siempre tan inocentes, ¡Punto para Chris!, susurro mientras llamaba al estudio, ¡A *Ntv le encantara esta fiesta! , pero dirigió su mirada a la bandada de chicas en su mansión, hmm ¿Por qué solo conformarme con Ntv, si esta fiesta puede llegar a *Yu-Tube como Pijamada femenina? , sonrió maliciosamente.

No es que fuera pedófilo ni nada, pero con ese video, podría sacar miles y miles de billetes, pero claro obviamente no era tonto por eso venia precavido así que el video solo estaría disponible a las 7 am de la mañana, hasta las 6 pm y 12 am, hora de trabajo y hora de sueño, ningún adulto responsable o trabajador vería, ¿y como se desharía de ellos? , también tenían derechos, se recordó, hm ¿pedían pizza y flan con atún no? Perfecto.

-¡Bueno chicos! , ¡Dejen a la pobre autora que llegara la pizza!

-¿Y El flan con atún? La pobrecita casi lloraba como bebe.

-¡No, no habrá! El corito empezó a cantar de nuevo, mientras la pobre se escondía debajo de la escalera.

El timbre había sonado, la pizza había llegado.

La autora decidió abrir la puerta y robarle otra entrega, pizza de flan con atún, y se escondió otra vez.

-¡Hey son veinte dólares! , pero todos lo ignoraron de manera olímpica y esta vez fue Gwen quien fue a recoger la pizza.

No tenían ni una pizca de dinero así que le dijo que pagarían más tarde

-¿Firma por favor? raramente acepto, la gótica lo fulmino con la mirada y firmo

-¿Oh disculpe usted no es mayor de edad, solo podemos esperar a un adulto, alguien aquí lo es?

Chris no estaba, así que todos decidieron firmar, para confundirlo con tanta firma.

La gótica regreso con la hoja llena, y el pobre repartidor de pizza tomo años, horas en descifrar quien era el mayor. Pero como el tiempo no era mucho, pasaron 30 minutos exactos.

-Oh lo lamento es gratis, dijo la gótica sonriente.

-Pero llegue, no es gratis, dijo preocupado el repartidor

-Lea su política, si no la entrega 30 minutos antes es gratis, no me dio la pizza y sigue afuera de la mansión así que es gratis , la gótica lo miro triunfante y tomo la pizza.

Devoraban la pizza como salvajes, sin darse cuenta que ya estaban siendo grabados.

¿Y si jugamos a la botella?, otra vez la voz se metió, y se separaron en un grupo de niñas y de niños, a lo que Cody miro a Noah, deseando estar en la fila de chicas. Hasta que de la nada, cayó el carísimo y enorme calendabro.

Oh oh, las chicas habían quedado en la parte sin puerta de salida

* * *

**Nota final:** Bueno es el primer capítulo, hago un proyecto a las chicas de millones de cartoons, películas, mezclas, etc.

-*Ntv :Mtv

-*Yu-tube : You tube

No quería pagar o poner mas disclaimers :c , ¿un review? , ¿un review no esta de mas ?


	2. Chapter 2

**ANTES DE LEER: **No me maten D: , Es que quería hacer esta continuación del especial larguita y pues el cole me tomo por detrás y me tuve que esforzar un poquito más de lo común. Y pues sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el segundo capitulo y final de esta historia perteneciente a mi especial This is one for the girls.

**Disclaimer: **Total drama series no me pertenece ni ninguna de sus temporadas.

**Advertencias: **Palabras salidas de tono, NoCo , Izzy siendo Izzy y flan con atún explicito

_ 'Este fic es patrocinado por el Flan con atún , consuma mas Flan con atún , o en su defecto flan de atún y/o variados'_

* * *

**Reuniones Especiales**

-Mierda -la palabra salida de la boca de la gótica había resonado por toda la habitación.

¡Oh no! otra voz se había escuchado , esta perteneciente a la chica pelirroja con la flor rosa , ¡Que miedo! , ¿¡Mike estará bien!? , ¿¡Como paso esto!? ¿¡Que haremos!? , La espantada joven estaba más que preocupada ¿Chicas están bien todas verdad?

-Exceptuando el candelabro gigante y la pared , todo esta bien aquí Zoey , Decía LeShawna en el fallido intento de despreocupar a la chica

-Bueno , dejen el lloriqueas niñitas -La gran TV de plasma que se encontraba se había prendido de la nada. Esto sigue siendo una celebración.

McClean , las voces de las chicas se juntaron al mismo tiempo para pronunciar el apellido de tal hombre.

¿Si angelitos míos? pronuncio mientras tomaba de una copa de vino mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Oh no te hagas el inocente McClean- Heather tomo la palabra lo mas rápido posible , Ahora dilo , ¿Que es lo que verdaderamente tramas? , No creo que ese Candelabro del tamaño de pie grande haya caído a su gana propia.

Elemental mi querida niña , Chris ya tenia el gorro y la pipa en manos .Eres algo lista , ¿Les cuento mi maquiavelista plan?

Linsday tomo la palabra con un grito -¡NO! , ¡Tyler vendrá por mi! , esperen ¿Quien es Tyler? , ¿Lo mencione?

Gwen se golpeo en la cara lo mas fuerte que pudo ,Por favor todo menos esta mierda.

Hey Gweny no te enseño mejores modales tu novio robado -La voz de la morena resonó por toda la habitación

Unas risitas se empezaron a susurrar hasta la respuesta de la gótica -Oh lo lamento Court pero no es mi culpa que lo hayas estresado tanto que huyera conmigo.

Ouch.

Y así inicio una disputa , de variaba quien iba ganado pero Heather ya le había apostado 20 dolares a que Courtney le pateaba el trasero , Sierra le siguió .

Mientras muchas apostaban , otras simplemente se quedaron ahí, como todas unas inutiles apreciando la vista que era el trasero de LeShawna tratando de lanzarle una patada a Courtney.

Así que todo el elenco femenino de Total drama la venganza de la isla y la co-conductora . que raramente también se quedo atrapada hablaban y hablaban hasta que cierta pelinegra de nombre Anne Maria hablo.

-¡No resistiré! , yo nací para arreglarme e irme de parranda.

-Anne tu alma luce muy , muy urgida. La rubia respondió. ¡Calla enana!, ¡No es mi culpa que tu vida social sea mas intacta que mi cabello!

Solo recibió una mirada no matadora , no feliz , sin emociones por parte de Dawn .

Así la chica se paro agarro su bolso , saco su MP4 , lo prendió y empezó a mover la cadera mientras movía la cabeza a cada momento

-¡Wooooo! que empiece la fiesta quiero celebrar , ¡Viva la juventud! . ¡Vamos parecen putas en esquina esperando hombre!

Dios , que humor tan explicito y ese lenguaje no va acorde Courtney empezó a hablar .

-Cierra el pico , tu fuiste la primera idiota que inicio con este horrible espectáculo ,una voz perteneciente a la joven Beth

-¿!Qué dijiste nerda!? Y ella se abalanzo como un tigre a un ratón.

-¡A la mierda todo! ¡Caleidoscopio sera Izzy!

¡Callen!

¡No!

¡Pizza!

¿Pizza? ¿Donde?

Aquí

¿Esta?

¡Si! ¡Wuju! hay botanas aquí , ¡Yay! , ¡Yupi! , Bueno quiero comer la pizza , Si y yo quiero papitas sabor barbacoa

Seguían hablando hasta que de la misma nada , del gran techo sobreviviente bajo Chris , con un casco y una gran caja en manos.

Chicas , chicas miren lo que si querido padre Chris les trajo...

Las chicas corrieron pues querían darle a Chris sus pataditas , mas el hombre procedió a botar la caja dejando caer todo su contenido , así una cuerda callo y el procedió a su escape subiéndose. Pero en un mal intento sus pantalones cayeron.

Sus calzones rosas con conejitos se vieron mostrando unas piernas con ¿¡Chupetones!?

No sabían si reír o taparse los ojos , a algunas no les importaron los chupetones y empezaron a reírse

otras reian entre sonrojadas y traumadas

otros no les importo nada y no reían , mas otras se reían pero de los chupetones..

-¡Dios Chris , jamas lo imagine ! , ¿calzones rositas? ¿conejitos? ¿¡enserio!? la risa estallaba por donde sea

Malagradecidas , les respondió Chris quien miraba con cabeza gacha , mientras le buscaban unos pantalones

Después de darle a Chris unos pantalones , el solo les dijo.

Agradezcan por la caja

Acabado el griterío, abrieron la caja y se encontraron , algunos discos , polvos extraños , una tarjeta de crédito con 1000 dolares por gastar , algunos ''libros'' con Cody y Noah de portada pero como ''amigos'' claro , entre otros.

¿Bueno y que se supone que haremos con esto? las voces de Katie y Sadie resonaron , porque si es algo que no le gusta a Katie no lo haré. Si y si algo no le agrada a Sadie tampoco lo haré.

Dakota se veía en el espejo de la casa , sin importarle nada sobre las demás , con Stacy a su lado contándole la historia de su abuelo y antecesores

Y mi tío abuelo creo el IPhone

Aja.

Y creo el dinero

Aja.

Y creo el flan con atún

¿Donde? ¿Cuando? - La autora salio de la escalera y respondió

Mas tarde abajo el reventon iniciaba , las chicas estaban jugando a la botella , pero a ver quien se emborrachaba primero, otra tanda enorme estaba leyendo los ''libros'' encabezadas por cierta rubia enana de nombre Dawn

-Ok esto es lo mas raro que he leído dijo Eva , prefiero mis pesas.

-¡Pero a mi me gusta! la pelirroja hablo

La surfista solo anhelaba ver a su pareja , Geoff donde estarás Bridgette te quiere ver.

Tranquila Bridge , le decía Zoey , todo estar-a bi-bien decía mientras también se aguantaba las lagrimas Mi-Mike hasta que empezó a llorar también

Chris abrazaba la cámara besándola , oh dios te amo

La reunión seguía y las chicas ya estaban celebrando , Courtney bailaba pero con control a la bebida , no como Sierra quien ya había acabo la primera caja de cerveza junto a Izzy .

¡Wuju! !Libertad gritaba Izzy , y Sierra le secundaba

Mas lejtos por donde el mal corría en maratón , he iba ganando , había unas 5 destrozadas pidiendo algo mas de tomar

-¡Geoff!

-¡Mike!

-¡Alejandro!

-¡Oh cerveza!

-¡Yaoi!

lloraban y lloraban sin cesar alguno . Pues se veían destrozadas , ahogando la pena en el alcohol

-¡Quisiera tomar cermeza! una gritaba*

-¡Ya se ha muerto mi abuelo , ayayayay!*

-¡En la radio hay un pollito , en la radio hay un pollito!*

-¡Sono de hanasaide , boku ga*

-¡Quiero ser el quinto teletubie!*

Los lloriqueos y karaokes fallidos explotan , pero no mas que los cotilleos que se encontraban en el armario de ropa .

-Si , esa perra se opero las toronjas y ahora parece una rama con boobies decia LeShawna limándose las uñas

-No no , lo peor que pudo hacer fue ponerse ese horrible vestido azul opino Dakota quien raramente había bajado

-Ewwwww ¿¡Azul!? le queda fatal Lindsay secundo

-Ni me lo digas , chica si hubieras estado ahí hubieras visto como quedo, fue un De-sas-tre

-Pero no fue peor como la vez que Gwen descubrió que Duncan le miraba las boobies a Courtney en secreto

-Oh no , juro que la vi roja y a Duncan bien merecido le cayo el lapo.

-Si ¿Quien le manda a ser tan pendejo y pervertido?

-Gwen se merece alguien mejor , osea se ven lindos juntos , pero Duncan es muy.. ustedes ya saben , Duncan.

En la pista de baile , sonó la famosa canción de cierta artista que a todas les gustaba .Bueno no todas , solo la escritora y Izzy

_Poker Face - Lady Gaga _

-Esa cancion me agrada una voz salio de la boca de cierta gotica

-Eww no , Gaga esta loca una rubia de ojos azules y algo de poco cerebro

-¿Loca? mira quien habla niña de papi

-¡Arrepiéntete!

-¡No!

-Reductive... -Ni bien se pronuncio esa palabra , los lios empezaron

_Mum mum mum mah _  
_Mum mum mum mah _

_-_¿¡Que dijiste zorra!?

-Nada little pasiva

-Ouch , otra vez se escucho

-Ahora si veras pendeja

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays _  
_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it) _  
_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start _  
_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart _

¿Que me harás? ¿Golpearme con la arena?

Oh no preciosa , desde que conocí a Courtney , no creía que hubiera mas zorras , pero esa pinta de puta , me da demasiado a que pensar

Amenos no copio ...

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh _  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got _  
_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, _  
_ I'll get him hot, show him what I've got _

Se jalaban los pelos de manera radical a cada segundo. Unos golpes salían por ahí , pero la que salia perdiendo era Linsday , la pobre ya iba moretoneada.

-Arrepiente

-¡No!

_Can't read my, _  
_Can't read my _  
_No he can't read my poker face _  
_(she's got to love nobody) _  
_Can't read my _  
_Can't read my _  
_No he can't read my poker face _  
_(she's got to love nobody)_

_ -_!Vamos Linsday , pateale la cara a la roba-novios!

Un gran trasero empujo a la castaña después de decir lo dicho

-Gwen es mi amiga zorra así que respeto , chasqueaba los dedos después de un Uh-uh

-Ha , mira quien se metió

Y Otra pelea inicio...

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face _  
_(Mum mum mum mah) _  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face _  
_(Mum mum mum mah) _

_-_Jodete , lo estresaste con tu pésimo gusto

-Almenos no lo engañe con papito latino, Quien después te engaño

-Uh-uh ahora si tomaste por los cuernos al toro

Y otra pelea a mano sucia seguía

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be _  
_A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it) _  
_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun _  
_And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun _

-Como que hay un cuarteto peleando.

-Dios que inmaduras , verdad Anne Maria

-¿Dijiste algo? , lo lamento me andaba con mi spray nuevo

-¿!Que!?

-Jo , cálmate o terminaras como Eva

-Ok , ok no terminare como Eva pero tu , escúchame

-Dicho y hecho

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh _  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got _  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, _  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got _

¡Wooo! peleas , si , quiero participar

Mas nadie le hizo caso a Izzy

¿Oigan? , hay alguien , que me escuche

-¿Nadie? , pues yo , yo , escúchenme .Así que en medio de todas las peleas Izzy se metió...

_Can't read my, _  
_Can't read my _  
_No he can't read my poker face _  
_(she's got to love nobody) _  
_Can't read my _  
_Can't read my _  
_No he can't read my poker face _  
_(she's got to love)_

Las separo con una llave de Judo , que esto llamo la atención

Izzy empezó a bailar a tono de la música , pero claro primero mandando al carajo a todas

Tomo la botella de vodka untándola con cerveza y tomo de la extraña combinación

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face _  
_(Mum mum mum mah) _  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face _  
_(Mum mum mum mah) _

-Oh no , las chicas empezaron a correr ni bien Izzy casi las mataba juntado Judo con pasos de baile mientras solo seguía tomando

-¡Sadie!

-¡Katie!

-¡Beth!

-¡Lindsay!

-Solo quiero decirte , que si Izzy nos mata , siempre supe que eras operada.

_I won't tell you that I love you _  
_Kiss or hug you _  
_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin _  
_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning _  
_Just like a chick in the casino _  
_Take your bank before I pay you out _  
_I promise this, promise this _  
_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous _

Asi como si se tratara de Izzy-tanic * empezaron a correr

-Salven a las niñas decía una mientras tenia a Blainley en brazos

-Salven el yaoi , otra decía con un manga en manos

-Salven el flan con atún

Y así la escritora recibió otro linchazo

_Can't read my, _  
_Can't read my _  
_No he can't read my poker face _  
_(she's got to love nobody) _  
_Can't read my _  
_Can't read my _  
_No he can't read my poker face _  
_(she's got to love nobody) _

Izzy acabo en el piso mareada , junto a Sierra quien acabo ahí primero

Heather y Dawn ayudaron a levantarlas y llevarlas a sus cuartos

-Pobres sus mentes y sus auras están adoloridas

-¿Tu no te cansas verdad?

Jo vino a ayudar pero ya se habían ido , así que se fue a conversar con Eva

_Can't read my, _  
_Can't read my _  
_No he can't read my poker face _  
_(she's got to love nobody) _  
_Can't read my _  
_Can't read my _  
_No he can't read my poker face _  
_(she's got to love nobody) _

-Bueno , es estúpido que te confundan con un chico

-Créeme , lo han hecho

-Dios que tonto no

-Si , ¿usas boxer?

-Nope

-Pues deberías , no fingas mucho lo de la vagina , cuando estés conmigo amigo , se nota que no la tienes

Una cachetada resonó

-Que no soy chico

_Can't read my, _  
_Can't read my _  
_No he can't read my poker face _  
_(she's got to love nobody) _  
_Can't read my _  
_Can't read my _  
_No he can't read my poker face _  
_(she's got to love nobody) _

Bueno , ya había pasado un buen rato y las chicas ya andaban borrachas en total

Muchas en la pista , otras con mas cotilleo

y otras dormidas en una habitación de la mansión de Chris , la canción aun no acaba , pero aun había personas en pie , las mas educadas y imposibles para hacer cosas malas...

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face _  
_(Mum mum mum mah) _  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face _  
_(Mum mum mum mah) _

-No se como pudimos odiarnos Hic

-Ni yo Hic

-Gween antes eramos gruandes amigas Hic

-Se Courtney edamos las Hic mejodes hic amigas

-Duncan ej tuyo Hic

-Ñee ej tuyo , tu lo reclamate primero Hic

-Nee contigo ej feliz Hic

-Que contigo mardita pujta hic

-No contigo desgraciada hic

Y empezaron a pelear

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face _  
_(Mum mum mum mah) _  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face _  
_(Mum mum mum mah) _

Chris disfrutaba el show mientras tomaba su copa , hasta sentir una nueva marca de chupeton

-Chef , contrólate espera dijo dandole un guiño

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face _  
_(Mum mum mum mah) _  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face _  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_

¡Wuu! al carajo total Geoff

Si !Jódete Mike¡

Un abrazo con cervezas y revistas con contenido altamente ''educativo'' fue presente al momento

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Todas las chicas , se levantaron muchas en sus respectivas casas

-Siempre me olvidan en todo , la pobre Stacy estaba sola , la única que no se emborracho , la única que no hizo nada.

Muchas como siempre entraron en la Internet , viendo objetos hasta

-Un vídeo muy visitado apareció en cierta red social , Chicas de Tdi como nunca las viste

Los comentarios eran demasiados , desde sus novios y/o amigos comentando barbaridades

-¿No'co? , ¿Enserio Dawn?

-Dios mio Izzy... ¡Comiste pizza y no me diste D:!

-Buen videoooooo

Entre otras

Así que en venganza total subieron algo mas

¿Cuantos chupetones tiene Chris?

Después de la vergüenza que paso Chris , recibió el doble de cantidad , pero algunos insultos

Por cierto ¿Que paso esa noche?

Eso se llama una reunion especial

* * *

**N:A/ **Yay acabe :D , es una parte de mi especial y sigue... *sacando papelito de una caja*

Hora de Aventura , Maiga

Bueno aquí vienen explicaciones: Todas las canciones son pura , no se(? pero vienen de aqui

-Huayno de Wendy Sulca

-Cumbia

-¿Quien no escucho el pollito pio?

-Junjou Romantica intro (anime yaoi)

Ok en el caso de los comentarios sobre el vídeo , andan mal escritos pues comentan a modo adolescentes(? igual con Gwen y Courtney hablando borrachas


End file.
